


Someone To Love

by RokiRiot



Series: Metamorphosae [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Depression, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23745835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RokiRiot/pseuds/RokiRiot
Summary: Gai has loved Lee from the very beginning. He has taught Lee, nurtured Lee. Lee can only give what he asks of him.
Relationships: Rock Lee/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: Metamorphosae [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726027
Kudos: 22





	Someone To Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was something I very much needed to write. Please be aware this may be triggering, so DON’T read if you may be hurt by mentions of non-consensual relationships. This is not a fun time.  
> I do not own Naruto.  
> Thank you.

The sun was shining. It seemed to have been a lot these days. It was difficult for Konoha, who's weather was dry all year round. They were going through a minor drought, which Suna had helped them part of the way through quite a bit with advice and a couple of representatives. 

All in all, like the weather, it was a very easy going time in Konoha. As Lee looked at the sky, he wondered why everything seemed so good when nothing really was. 

For Lee, nothing had been good for a long time. Sometimes he supposed it was life's grand karma for giving him such a wonderful life up until then. The joy of making his friends, of meeting his goal, was incomparable to anything he'd ever felt. 

Yet, he wanted so badly to be in love. Maybe that was where he went wrong, he thought. A stray cloud shadowed his watering vision of the blue sky. 

“Hey Lee,” someone called him, and he realized he'd been spacing out for far too long. 

Sakura stood waiting anxiously, Hinata and Naruto standing not far behind, next to Sai and Ino. They had all been walking together to go to something that Lee had forgotten. Maybe it would be better not to go. 

Gai was not out on any missions, so Lee should go home and wait for him. His stomach turned at the thought. 

“Yes, Sakura-san,” he said, his uneasiness making him way too loud. She winced but didn't berate him. 

“Well... Do you still want to go to the movies... with us? With me?”

She was blushing. Lee used to dream about that blush for years and years. He'd dreamt he put it there and made her glow with happiness. Now all he could dream about was his sensei. 

How could Gai betray him this way?

He knew what he should say, but the anxiousness twisting in his gut prevented him from doing the bravest thing. He was going to go home, because he always went home these days. 

“Ah, I am sorry! I must be going home, I have a very important mission to go on in the morning!”

And this time it was true, even if that wasn't why he was heading home. Looking among them all, he knew that they were testing him. They hadn't always, but they were now that he'd declined enough times, and he knew. 

Lee was not an idiot. It was hard to see, sometimes, but he was not an idiot. 

Lee was well aware of what he was being made to do. But what would he seem like if he were to suddenly tell his friends, “I am well aware that I am being manipulated by the person who claims to love me most in the world. But he has not led me to death, and it is not as though anyone else will ever love me as much as he does?”

Lee did not know, but he would not tell them and find out. Besides which, no one dared ask him about his relationship with his sensei outright. 

Gai had made it perfectly clear that Lee was trapped inside his love after kissing him very publicly. And though he hadn't always been okay with that, Lee was okay with it now. 

At least, he pushed his emotions somewhere in that realm, so there was nothing he or anyone else could do. 

But he could see in their eyes that they wished to. He wished he could give them something to ease their minds, but he can’t even do it for himself. So he simply said, “I will have to take a rain check, my dear friends! Please tell me about the details of the film when we next meet!”

Lee went home, like he implied he was going to do. He locked his door, because he always did. Even when he thought it would keep Gai out, except Gai would never break in. He always knocked, like the good abuser he was. 

Lee's kindness and his lonely heart always opened the door. 

Rock Lee was no idiot. 

He was in pain, he felt melancholy most often, he was trapped. All this he knew.

Lee had thought many times that he should tell someone. Naruto would be uncomfortable at first, but then he’d get angry. He wouldn’t so much as tell anyone as he would beat Gai to death.

Somewhere in his crying heart, Lee didn’t want his sick sensei dead.

If he were to tell Neji or Tenten... Tenten might squeeze him tightly, and Neji might look shocked, but he’d sigh and tell Lee he should have been more careful. Tenten would always look at him with sad eyes.

Lee would rather be looked at as an idiot then with those tragedy struck eyes. 

Nothing could save him now, he knew. 

He _let_ Gai in, he _let_ Gai hurt him, and he let everyone believe they were in love. 

Because Gai _did_ love him. 

And Lee wanted very badly to be in love.


End file.
